Optimist
by Uh I Think I Lied
Summary: Lunette helped him get away from the military, ever since then Envy's been hanging around her. How long can he stay near her before something bad happens? guess who sucks at summeries!
1. Optimism

An Optimist

Thinking about it only made it worse. Thinking about it made me want to scream. To tear my own heart out . . . if I had one left. I doubted I did, killing was all I ever did, no regrets. But I never thought I'd kill her. Not HER. The only one who ever looked at me as a person, even though she knew better. I betrayed her . . .

I remember when she first saw me. I was running away. . . I ran into her and she fell, when she got up she apologized as if it was her fault. She smiled and looked at me, I didn't smile back. I never smiled like that, it would have been disgraceful at the time. I growled at her and kept running. When I realized she was following me I yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled, always smiling, why? She said she wanted to know why I was running. I had nothing to tell her. Curious people annoy me. "Tell me why you're running so I might help you!" she begged. "Someone is trying to kill me okay? Now go away there's no way you can 'help' me!"

Before I knew what was happening she had grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a small house, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I screamed. She put her hand over my mouth, "If you do that they'll know where you are, silly!"

Silly? 

Soon after there where footsteps outside, after they left she took her hand off my mouth, I should have killed her for touching me. "See? Now you don't have to get tired running!" she smiled again. "Why are you always smiling?" I asked, frustrated that I hadn't killed her. "Because it's better than being sad all the time... that's not good. If your happy you live longer!" that comment actually made me laugh out loud. She looked at me quizzically. I closed my eyes and thought of a way to explain "You see, there is a cruel irony in what you just said. I've been miserable my entire life, and I'm 400 years old." I opened my eyes and expected to see her either confused or hysterical. She was neither; she still had that stupid smile on her face. "I'M NOT HUMAN! I'M OLDER THAN YOUR ANCESTORS! DOES THIS NOT SCARE YOU AT ALL?" I screamed. She looked straight into my eyes and said no. She honestly didn't care. "Try it. Try to scare me away." She said. 'I don't need to scare you if you're dead' I thought. I decided to scare her; I didn't feel like killing that day anyway. I decided to change, I turned myself into her and stared back at her. She blinked several times before looking again, "Wow, do I really look like that, I should comb my hair more often..." I fell back in amazement 'can she really be so nice? What is wrong with her?'

The whole panglossian outlook on life makes me sick to this day, but it seemed to be perfect for her. I couldn't imagine her any other way actually...

"What is your name?"

"...Envy."

End chapter one! Hopefully (as in if your lucky) I will write more. But I need you to review! How will I know what to fix if no one will point it out

:The Amazing Ruby Alchemist:


	2. Smiling

Always smiling...

"Lunette! Its lunette." She said, smiling as always. "What's Lunette." I asked, not particularly interested, "My name! My name is Lunette!" she answered, inching closer to me. "Amazing," I muttered as I moved away. 'She's getting way to close, why haven't you killed her.' My brain kept asking. "Why don't you go away, I'm sure you have a life to get back to." For a second the smile vanished from her face, but was quickly replaced by a weak smile, "Well actually... my family was murdered recently."

'_Murdered?'_

"But they said they where working real hard to find the killer...!" she brightened up a bit, "maybe soon they will find him and make things right."

"When?"

"When what, Envy?" she asked. "When where they killed... how long ago?" She stopped for a second; I figured she was thinking, "About 2 weeks ago..."

"Two weeks ago...'

"I did it." I said. Lunette looked at me and started to cry. I watched her 'maybe now she'll go away' . She sniffed and began to talk, "That's not funny... don't joke like that..."

'_JOKE?'_

"I..." I started but decided against it. She refused to believe I was bad in any way, I sighed and did something I never did before, "Sorry, okay? Quit doing that... the crying crap, it doesn't look right on you."

'Whoa wait what did I...'

I froze, I had never, NEVER Apologized to ANYONE before. Perhaps when I was acting I had said it but NEVER meant it. "Wow... oh wow... what the hell?" I stuttered. Lunette smiled, "I suppose you don't do that often?" "Hell no!" I quickly replied.

"You remind me of my other friends..."

'Ah so this is her hobby!' I thought sarcastically. "I want you to meet them!" she said as she stood up and pulled me up with her. And to my own surprise I let her lead me out of the house and down the street to a building. The building was old and falling apart but Lunette walked up and knocked on the door, which fell off in response to the abuse. "Oh...!" she said staring down at it. When she looked back up she jumped a bit, "Hello Prince! Where's Popinjay?"

'No wonder she didn't think my name was weird...'

The boy in the door way looked at me, "She's doing a job... who is that?" Lunette looked back at me and smiled, "This is Envy! He ran into me in the street... people where trying to kill him!" Prince raised an eyebrow at her, "Luna... that's not a good thing..." Lunette scratched the back of her head, "Yeah? Well I saved him so that's good right?" Prince sighed, "and what if he where a murderer or something, you'd be dead right now." Lunette looked at her feet, "Sorry Prince... I didn't mean to make you worry..." she turned back and looked at me again, "Common Envy! I want you to meet someone!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am SO sorry my chapters are so short! Its just I have no motivation and nothing to inspire me... really sorry! Thank you for the what... 2 reviews I got. No really thanks.

Totschafe: I'm so glad you think it's cute! Now I have to finish this... musthide from rubber penguin

Crazyanimefreak15: wow I thought I would have at least made one mistake in there, thank you for reading this story... it helps my confidence a lot.


	3. Oblivious

...Oblivious?

I was sitting on an old sofa and listening to Lunette babble on about how wonderful her friends are. "This is Prince by the way, he practically my brother. He looks after Caitiff and Catalyst most of the time... those two can't stop getting arrested!" she stopped to smile, she seemed slightly embarrassed, "That's where Popinjay comes in, she makes the money for us, mostly its spent getting Tiff and Cat out of jail."

'_They sound like criminals...'_

Prince was about 18, he wore baggy clothes... it seemed typical among teenagers nowadays... his hair covered one eye, most people would tell him to get it cut if it was covering his face like it was, but he seemed fine with it. His eyes where such an... odd color... almost white. And his hair, it contrasted that greatly. Lunette noticed me staring at his eyes and explained, "Prince has an eye problem... his eyes sometimes stop working, he got hurt at work."

'_What kind work to you do to get a problem like that?'_

My thoughts where interrupted by two teenagers (about 16) running into the room, one male one female, they where panting heavily. Lunette looked over to them with surprise, "Cat! Tiff! What's going on?" I wasn't sure which one was Catalyst and which one was Caitiff, they where both feminine names to me. The girl spoke first, "I got us in trouble again!" she squealed. The boy stared blankly at his feet. Prince stood up, "I'm sure its nothing serious, what did you do?" The girl began to panic, "No! No Prince it IS serious! Its bad! Really bad!" The boy continued to stare at his feet blankly. "Catalyst! He got hurt really bad this time!" I looked to Catalyst, his long hair and golden eyes reminded me of Ed, but he was much different, for one he wasn't annoying or short. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and his black clothes made it stand out even more. "I don't see anything wrong with him..." Lunette started, but that was all she could say before Catalyst fell forward, Prince caught him before he hit the floor. Caitiff looked away and started crying. From where I sat I didn't see much, but I could tell it was bad by the look on Princes face.

"...Lunette"

Lunette perked up at the sound of her name, "Yes, Prince?"

"Don't look... just call a doctor, quickly."

Lunette frowned, "Alright..." she stood up and walked to another part of the house. "What's wrong with him?" I asked as I walked over. When I got there I realized why he didn't want Lunette to see. The boy had a gash going all the way across his back, it was very deep. I looked up at the door and saw that there was blood on it as well; he left a trail going down the street. "Who did this to him anyway?" I asked, it was very uncharacteristic of me and I wont deny it, I was concerned. Caitiff was sitting next to the door crying, she looked up at me, her green eyes filled with tears, "Its my fault... I let them get to close and they got him... I should have killed them! I shouldn't have let them get so close!" She cried. With what she said I finally understood,

'_They aren't just criminals... they're killers...'_

"He left a trail... if they want to kill him they'll follow it." Prince looked down to Catalyst, "Then we should hide?" Caitiff was still crying shamelessly. I'm not sure, seeing as how I'm not human, but I think an injury like that is fatal. Must be great... worrying about things like death. When Lunette came back she made sure she didn't look, she was extremely concerned but she still didn't look. "They'll be here soon..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been 3 days. We were at the hospital, I was dragged along because the cops where at Lunette's and I didn't really want to be there for that anyway. I was wearing Prince's clothes because... well my clothes would make a scene. A doctor came out of Catalyst's room. Caitiff spoke to him first, I couldn't tell what they where saying, but I knew it was good news. Caitiff smiled a bit, the first time I had seen it, it was much better on her than the depressed state she had been in the entire wait. She walked back to us and relayed the information, "They said he'll be fine. The injury should heal with no side affects and there was no damage to the nerves in his spine." With every word she said you could tell she was going to cry, she dropped to her knees and started crying. Lunette bent down beside her. "I... I'm so... I'm so glad! I would never forgive myself if he died or became paralyzed. It was all my fault he got hurt this way!" although tears filled her eyes she was smiling. The emotion confused me, she was happy, why was she crying? "Its not your fault... things happen... taking the blame wont change that... your okay... he's okay... all it took from us was some money, we still have out lives, so lets live." Lunette whispered while rubbing Caitiff's back. I looked around and noticed all the people staring at us. As I scanned the crowd I came upon a familiar face, Edward Elric's face to be precise. That stupid, smug, chibi! He wasn't looking this way, I was just waiting for him to turn his head, Lunette must have noticed I was staring. "Envy, what's wrong?" she asked. I looked at her, "Nothing..." she didn't need to know about Ed, I managed to smile. If I didn't she'd know something was wrong... I don't want her so close. Before I realized it she was next to me looking into the crowd, "Are they there...?" she whispered. "Who?" Lunette kept scanning the crowd, "They people who where trying to kill you..." I laughed a bit, "Yeah you could say that" she looked up at me strangely, oh the stupid look on her face! "So why are you laughing?" I kind of got stuck there, why DID I laugh?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

POV a la Edward Elric!

I had to go to the hospital to see Winry; it was my fault she got hurt in the first place. When I asked the lady at the desk she said shed check. Shouldn't she know already? "She's in room 16, please be quiet though there's another patient in that room." She stood up and led me to the room and opened the door for me. The first person I saw was a boy with blonde hair similar to my own and amber eyes sitting in the bed closest to the door. Winry was talking to him. Winry was always nice like that, one of her best features in my opinion. I went over and sat next to her. "Hey Ed..." She said, "Where's Al?" I scratched my head, "Uhh, he couldn't make it through the door without making a scene..." Winry laughed a bit. "Oh Ed, this is Catalyst..." I turned to the boy, "Nice to meet you Catalyst, I'm Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He looked at me is a way all to familiar, its that look the "but he's so small" look. "I imagined you to be older, and perhaps... taller?" JESUS(fish) "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL YOU CANT STEP ON HIM BECAUSE HE'LL FIT THROUGH THE CRACKS IN YOUR SHOES!" He blinked a few times, "Wow... when do you find time to think up things like that?" He asked. "It comes naturally to him." Winry answered.

Once I checked Winry out I noticed a crowd of people huddled around a smaller group of people. There was one girl on the ground, her hair was red and was mostly shoulder length except for one long ponytail at the bottom. I wonder why she was crying. "That's the girl that was talking to Catalyst..." The Black haired girl next to her seemed to be comforting her. There was another black haired person. Then there was a Boy wearing a semi-baggy black shirt and red baggy pants. At first I thought it was just another normal 18 year-old, Then I realized the similarities... His hair was a very dark shade of green and you could see his violet eyes from miles away. His hair was back in a ponytail and it was disgusting how much he looked like me when he did that. All I could do was stare, I looked away when I saw him look in my direction, I didn't want to fight him in a hospital, especially not in front of Winry! When I looked back I saw the weirdest thing ever, was he... smiling? He was! Not his usual sadistic smile, a smile... I can't explain it any other way... the black haired girl then stood up next to him and looked around as well. Then another weird thing, he was laughing! A normal laugh not evil or anything! It was really creepy. I felt Winry's hand on my shoulder, "Edward? What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing... let's go, Al's waiting outside."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

END CHAPTER 3, NYA! Wow! I only started this 8 hours ago!

I never say Jesus without saying fish afterwards, habit, not religious just don't like saying Jesus...

Crazyanimefreak15: yeah I based her off my friend Ayame .

Lahz: **sniffle** so glad you love it!

Hoshi Akarui: no don't do that! I need all the reviews I can get!


	4. What they have

With what they have…

After I convinced Lunette that I was fine we went back to the old building to see if the police left yet. They did, they could have at least fixed the door! How inconsiderate. Well, at least the rest of the house was intact. Caitiff was mad, she went from hysterical to depressed… then happy.. then sad… then mad… crazy. Man, she was really mad too. "Why didn't I just… dammit I am SO stupid! What the hell happened to the door?" Lunette backed up and hid behind me, "Uh it wasn't my fault, it has been through so much! It couldn't take life anymore!" She stuttered frantically. Caitiff stared down at the poor door, "Poor thing never stood a chance…" She smirked. She walked in and we followed, I noticed that all the blood was gone, well I guess that's a good thing, we didn't exactly want another hysterical red head running around screaming "It was my fault and now you have to clean off the walls and its all because of me!" I could just imagine that…

"Geez guys you should think about getting a new door…"

Lunette looked back and screamed, "POPINJAY YOUR HOME!" she ran over and hugged the figure in the doorway. "How was work? You where gone for 4 days!" Popinjay was a tall girl with long blonde hair. Her bangs covered her left eye. Her eyes where sharp kind of like that Mustang guy's. she was wearing jean shorts and had a black band around her thigh. The sleeves where ripped off her shirt and in all it looked as if someone hit her with a truck. "Ugh… bad." She limped over to a chair and sat. "I'll get you something to eat!" She smiled and went into the kitchen. Prince glanced over at the kitchen door, "You really should be more careful, you realize that don't you?" Popinjay looked down at her hands, they where bleeding pretty bad, "Yeah, I know…"

'_They always get hurt like this?_'

I looked over at Popinjay's hands. She didn't seem to mind the bleeding. She took a rag and wiped off the blood, "… what a pain in the ass." She said as she wrapped cloth around her hands. "Did you get the money at least?" Caitiff asked from across the room. Popinjay closed her eyes, "No." she said simply. "WHAT? YOUR GONE FOR FOUR FRICKEN DAYS AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT?" Caitiff screamed, "You should retire…" she said, purposely enraging the other girl. "I'M ONLY 19! AND BESIDES, YOU'RE NO BETTER!" I went into the kitchen, I hate watching pitiful fights like those. Lunette was standing in front on the stove making something for Popinjay. Lunette turned and looked at me, smiling as always. "they're fighting again aren't they?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer, could she hear them, did she know? I nodded and sat in the chair next to the door. "They always do… I wonder if they know I can hear them…" she sighed, "They always tell me not to look, its not helping the fact I know what's there. They tell me to leave but then they yell so loud I can hear them anyway." She sat down next to me. "They don't want you to worry, they think that by hiding it and keeping it from you it will all work out, but its just creating insanity. You humans are so stupid…" I said. Lunette laughed. "Not to mention you food is burning" I pointed out blandly. "AH!" She scattered over to the stove and smacked out the flames with a towel. Popinjay and Prince poked their heads in, "what's going on Luna?" Prince asked. Lunette was still panicking, "Sorry Jay looks like your food 'l be a bit crispy today!" She handed her a plate with a shriveled piece of charcoal. "Umm… okeh…. "

* * *

I was on the top floor sitting on the roof. I had to think, I had to get away from all of those stupid creatures. They where so caring and nice but at the same time they could be cruel and loud. What was wrong with them! And why was I becoming one of them? I had laughed with them and was concerned for them; I talked to them and pitied them. I was becoming one of them. It disgusted me! I had been there for 6 days and I already dressed and acted like them! Popinjay was always playing with my hair. Caitiff was always playing pranks on me, then running away. Prince and me where perhaps the only two people sane in the house! Catalyst was going to get out of the hospital whanhe was able to walk, Prince told me he was a very fast healer. But then again why should I care if he's getting better? Why could I care… 

"Hey"

It was Lunette, figures, I cant go anywhere without her close behind me. It was only a matter of time before she found me. "What do you want…" I asked. She sat next to me 'too close' my brain told me, but I didn't listen. "Can't I just talk to you?" she answered. She looked up at me with her usual smile, the moonlight made her skin look so pale, "I wanted to talk is all…" she said. I really didn't like talking, you learn too much about people that way, "About what…?" She looked forward and scanned all the buildings, "were up so high… you can see all the rooftops…" she mused, "You like it up here?" I looked out at the rooftops too, "it's the only place away from everyone." I pointed out, looking down to the streets below, even though it was night time they where still crowded. Lunette rested her head on my shoulder, "Its very nice out tonight." she whispered. "Yeah…" I agreed, I knew that she was way too close, I tried to remind myself. " Ya know…" she whispered, "We may not have much, but with what we have… we still live." I put my arm around her and we spent the night up on the roof staring up at the moon.

* * *

Goodie! Okay this was pretty hard to do, all be it short it was very uninspired because I lack a muse… and my dad and me are in the middle of a fight for custody of the computer… nyah. 

Lahz: POCKY! Wait when I said Jesus fish it was so I wouldn't use Jesus' name in vain. I actually go around saying that

Tomo: Osa you are sooo stupid!  
Me: JESUS…fish… would you stop that!

Hoshi Akarui: Will do 0.o

_**The Amazing Ruby Alchemist, nya!**_


	5. Dangerous

Its dangerous.

It was time to get Catalyst from the hospital. He could walk and the wound was practically healed. Before we left Lunette propped up the door, she said we could at least make it look better. Popinjay was combing my hair again. "Oi! Hold still En-chan! You're making this harder than usual!" I turned back and glared at her, "gee wonder why…"

"Eh, Jay, leave him alone there's nothing you can do for that mop…" Caitiff said,. I looked at her cynically, "look whose talking… your hair isn't exactly level by most peoples standards." The long hair she usually kept in a ponytail was loose today and it mixed with the short hair. It was kind of scary looking. "Well shut up… you know it doesn't always look like this!" Popinjay was still trying to comb my hair, but decided to put it up in a ponytail instead. "There! That's so cute!" I hated it when she did that because my neck was cold all the time. Lunette had attempted to fix the door several times by now and finally gave up. She came, laughing a bit, "alright that wont work… shall we go then?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catalyst was waiting in the lobby for us; he looked pretty good for someone who could have been killed. I never really spoke to him before nor had I heard him speak, I wondered if he'd be like Caitiff, that'd be horrible…

"Hey guys, I've been waiting for an hour…"

'Wow I like him already' I thought sarcastically. Lunette ran up and hugged him, "Cat! I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed. "OW! Lunette, that hurts! My back!" He complained. Caitiff pulled her off after a while. He looked at me with a questioning stare. "This is Envy, you may not exactly remember him, he was there when you passed out." Caitiff explained, "He's a real brat, try not to get on his bad side." Catalyst smiled, "Glad to know he has your approval."

When we got home Catalyst and Caitiff went to bed, they had a job to do in the morning. I didn't think it was good for Cat to be doing things like that so soon, but whatever, I shouldn't care if he doesn't. Lunette went to sleep as well, just because she was tired. Jay, Prince, and Me stayed up talking about random stuff. Jay kept on trying to comb my hair and I kept on tilting my head away from her. She didn't seem to notice. They fell asleep at 4:30 AM.

I looked over at Jay, slung over the arm of the couch. And Prince, he must have fallen out of his chair is his sleep and didn't wake up. I saw his left eye for the first time, it was scarred pretty badly. I stepped over him and went into the hall. I made my way up all the steps and up onto the roof to watch the sun rise. But when I got up Lunette was already there, she turned around, "hey Envy, You're up pretty early." I walked over and sat next to her, "You know I don't sleep." I said. She smiled and closed her eyes, "Sorry…" she whispered. She looked sad today, and I found myself wanting to cheer her up. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at the sky. It was turning a bright shade of purple, "One day, I want to smile for myself. I feel selfish thinking like that though. I want them to be happy so I can be happy." "That's not selfish… you want someone else to be happy and that could never be selfish. Don't be stupid!" She put her hand on top of mine and looked into my eyes, "Envy… why do you put up with me? You say I'm stupid, so why do you stay with me?" Damn, those eyes of hers!

"Because… "

Trying so hard not to upset her, trying to be nice. Not giving her a reason seemed more logical; the truth is I didn't have a reason. I didn't know why I stayed around her. I knew this was somehow going to lead to destructive behavior, and it killed me how selfish I was being. Lunette stood up, on the edge of the roof, "Envy…" she said, she looked down to the streets below, "do you know what all those people have in common?" I stood at the edge too, looking down at them, they seemed so small and unimportant, "no, not really…" I said. She stood unshakably at the edge of that building, staring down at the countless people. Seeing so lucidly what I could never see, "they are all able to love… and forgive. They have the ability to hate and shun… but most of all, they are able to live. They can move forward unwaveringly and look fate in the eyes. They can make choices and pay the price. Some carry bigger burdens than others. Some grew up in the streets, some live in mansions, just as they live… each one, all be them rich or poor, strong or weak… every one of them can die as well." I looked over to see her smiling, tears streaking down her face. "Lunette," I said, she looked over at me, her tears like crystals as they reflected the light of the rising sun, "your not as stupid as I say you are." She turned and hugged me, and I almost lost my balance. "Stupid girl…" I whispered, "don't you know that's dangerous?"

* * *

Oh man I'm so sorry! SORRY SORRY SORRY! Nyanko feels bad! But I couldn't think! luckily i got my Greenday CD... much inspiration from the songs "Holiday" and "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

oh wow ya know what i haven't said yet... I dont own Full Metal Alchemist! yeahI always forget that! Even whenI was at writing Inuyasha fics... Nyanko is happy because she now knows that Inuyasha can sing! but... I'll explain that some other time...

:Nyanko-chan: )(The Ruby Alchemist)(


	6. chapter 6, nya

Lunette and I went downstairs but everyone was still asleep. She told me to wake up Cat and Tiff. Walking down the hall I noticed things carved in he walls, so many you couldn't even read them. But one thing stood out, the shape of a crescent moon. I knocked of Catalyst's door to see if he was awake, when he didn't answer I opened the door. His room was painted black and had red blankets covering the windows. Catalyst was sitting on his bed staring down at his hands. "Cat…?" I asked. He didn't answer; I hate it when people don't answer me. "You are awake, right? Get up!" he covered his eyes with his hands 'is he crying…?' I walked closer, "Yo Cat… you okay…?" I tried to see in the darkness, but I couldn't. "Go away. Now." I heard him say, his voice was quiet. "Go!" his hands still covered his eyes, as if he was hiding something. He took his hands off his face, they where covered in blood. His eyes where bleeding? No… if he was hurt he would want help… this was something he was ashamed of? "Oh, its you…" he said, he shook his head, "dammit! You… don't tell anyone what you saw… please." I tilted my head, "sure, considering I'm not quite sure what I saw anyway…" I said. He stood up, "I need to get to the bathroom and wash this off…" he said, I didn't expect him to explain himself. "Is everyone still asleep?" he asked. "Last time I checked it was only Lunette and me."

He really did look horrible; there was blood all over his clothes and face. He took a sheet off his bed and wrapped it around himself, "Fine… I'll be up in a half hour." And with that he walked out of his room and down the hall.

'That kid has way to many problems…' I thought to myself as I went to Caitiff's room, as I was about to knock the door flew open, "What." She muttered. I stepped back a bit, the girl scares me, she's just angry at the world… and I find that to make her a bit… prickly. She's not a morning person, "how come you're awake already…?" I asked her. She cracked her neck, that popping noise kinda freaked me out. "It was Cat… he was breaking things, you saw him right? Did he look upset? If he was did he tell you why?" she stuttered. I stepped back even more, shocked that she was showing this much concern, "Look! Cat's not a girl, he doesn't automatically open his heart to the first person he sees." I stated. Caitiff glared at me, "A simple "no" would have sufficed." She growled. She smacked me and went back into her room, "I'll be out in 5 minutes"

………………………………………………………………

When everyone was awake Lunette served breakfast, I stood next to the door watching them eat. Popinjay turned around, "Hey En-chan, how come you never eat with us…?" I leaned against the wall and stared at her, "I don't want to risk being that close to YOU. I'm sure you have a comb somewhere on you." I said. Lunette laughed, she was the only one who knew what I was. Caitiff was sitting next to Catalyst trying to find out why he was upset, prince was telling her to leave him alone and eat, and Jay was still trying to get me to sit with her.

After breakfast Caitiff and Catalyst left and Popinjay went out to buy food. Prince went back to bed and Lunette wanted to go for a walk. Of course I had to go too, "But what about the house you don't even have a door!" I protested. She just smiled and pulled my wrist, "Prince will wake up if anyone comes in!" she insisted. So I let her drag me down the streets. "What if those people see me!" Lunette kept walking, "You don't even look like that anymore! They'd never recognize you!" 'Ha… you don't know chibi-san'

Lunette stopped at an old building, similar to the one she was living in, but in much better shape, "This is where I used to live!" she chirped, "isn't is pretty?" she must have felt bad being there, it was where she used to live before her parents where killed, damn, before I killed her parents. "We're not allowed in because it's a crime scene. But it's really pretty inside!" I saw several military personnel standing around the building. 'Why would the military be involved, murders are police business!' I thought, and then came the answer to my question. A man in a military uniform walked up to us, "Good morning Ms. Mustang. How have you been feeling?" he asked.

'_MS. MUSTANG?'_

So, the reason they're working so hard to find the murderer is because… it involves the Taisa! I now realized why it was so important. Damn now I feel stupid! "Ms. Mustang why don't you live with your uncle? That murderer might come after you next, living with the colonel would be the safest decision you could make!" I laughed a bit 'they don't know how close the murderer is…' the officer looked at me questioningly. I suddenly realized I had laughed out loud., "what's so funny miss?" Dammit! I'm a boy how hard is that to understand? "I'm a boy." I said calmly, unlike chibi who would have attacked the man for calling him short, I'd never do ANYTHING like him. The officer blushed, "S-sorry. Its just your hair…" I started getting angrier, "the Full Metal Alchemist wears his hair in a sissy braid but I look like a woman? The Full Metal Alchemist wears leather pants and I'm the woman? Hagane No Chibi-san wears a coat long enough to be a dress but I'm the womanly one?" the officer stepped back, "Um…" I turned around and walked away, Lunette followed after apologizing. "Sounds like you know the Full Metal Alchemist. Do you not like him?" she asked. I sighed, "He's the one trying to kill me."

Lunette smiled, "But they say he doesn't like killing, how do you know he wants to kill you?" she asked. "Trust me," I replied, "I've made his life miserable, there's no way he wants me alive." Lunette frowned a little, "that's a very negative way of thinking."

'_Really…?'_

We sat in the train station, Lunette said she liked it here, that she liked to watch the people and imagine where they are going and where they have been. I hated it there; chibi used the train every other week. Lunette poked me, "Hey… hey. You okay… your being really quiet." I grabbed her hand to stop her from poking me, "well if I am upset that's not going to help." Lunette pulled back her hand, "Point taken…"

I looked around; knowing that the little brat could pop up anywhere pissed me off. "Hey." Came a voice close by. I looked over at Lunette and saw that damn brat sitting right there. Lunette said hi and smiled and Chibi-san returned it. 'What the hell is he up to?' I thought, I glared at him and he smirked in return, "And who is that?" he asked Lunette. "Oh that's E-" I slapped my hand over her mouth, "Lunette… can we go now…?" Lunette pulled my hand off her mouth, "Envy, what's wrong with you today… your acting weird!" I looked over at Chibi who had a surprised look on his face. "I don't like him." I stated, pointing at the alchemist. Lunette stood as if suddenly realizing something, "Oh! Oh he's the Full Metal Alchemist! He's the one who hates you isn't he?" I covered my face in embarrassment, "Indeed." I muttered. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away; "Wow he sure was friendly for someone who wants to kill you!" she chirped. I sighed, "Yeah he doesn't like involving innocent people in stuff like that. Typical hero figure…" I muttered.

………………

Normal POV (because Envy's POV gets annoying sometimes)

Ed watched as Envy and Lunette walked down the street. 'What the hell was _that_…!' he asked himself. Ed knew Envy as a psychotic murderer who enjoyed killing helpless victims, and also a cross dresser… but that's not the point here. Seeing him like that was a shock, he was being… almost nice, dressing like a normal person, and it looked like he was combing his hair! Al came running over, "Nii-san! Tell me where your going next time you go running off! What did you see anyway?" Ed looked out at the street again, "Envy… except, he was…" ED held his head, "this confuses me!" surprising because he's supposed to be smart and all…

* * *

Yeah… end of this chapter… I made Ed too nice -.- in fact… I didn't even write that part because I was trying to avoid it so I made my friend Suki write it. Well she helped SOOO much… I'm criticizing both of us here Suki… if your reading this. Sorry for the whole adding a family member thing for Roy but my friend read this and asked me why they made such a big deal out of Lunettes parents' death. I had to do something! that was all I could think of! Plus it'll help later…

-.-'Wahh I don't have the heart to kill Lunette!

Hey… I just realized that the review thinger only lets like two people review then it stops working… why is that… I have no idea…… .

Can someone explain that to me…?

:**Nyanko-Chan**:

PS: I have **NO IDEA** what to name this chapter. -.-'

PSS: The whole this with Catalysts eyes may be confusing... tell me if it is and i'll explain it


End file.
